


Request Handled

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has just asked Sirius to be his Secret Keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request Handled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthimaeria](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anthimaeria).



Sirius took a long drag from his cigarette. "Owl came from James this morning."

"Yeah?" Remus rustled the paper he was reading. "What about?"

"Put that thing down and listen. This is important."

"Fine, fine."

"You know that He Who Must Not Be Named is apparently after James and Lily, and Alice and Frank Longbottom, in particular, although it's not at all clear why. But they've all survived more attacks than anyone else. Whatever the reason, Dumbledore's decided that they need to take extra precautions."

"Yeah, okay. What are they doing?"

"They've been in that little village, Godric's Hollow, but now they're going to put their house under a Fidelius Charm. They've asked me to be the Secret Keeper for them."

"That's great, Pads." Remus gave him a grin. "You should be honored."

Sirius shook his head. "I think it's too obvious that they'd choose me... and that makes it dangerous."

"You wouldn't betray them."

"No, of course not!" said Sirius indignantly. Then he added, "Not on purpose. But anyone can be broken; I think they'd be safer choosing someone else. Peter, maybe; he's so unprepossessing that no one would figure it was him."

"Hm. Maybe." Remus ran his finger along the line of Sirius' jaw. " _I_ could do it too, you know."

"Too much to ask of you. You already have to endure too much, one way and another." Sirius turned his head and sucked the tip of Remus' finger.

"What, you think I couldn't handle this, too?"

"No, that's not it at all. Moony... if you can handle _me_ ," Sirius whispered in Remus' ear, "you can handle anything and anyone." The rich chuckle in his voice made the innuendo unmistakable.

"Well, then." Remus inhaled sharply as Sirius shifted and bit at his neck. "If you really think it would be better if Peter Kept the secret, you should tell James so."

"I will. Thought I'd Apparate over there – well, to the village, the cottage is already warded against Apparition – and talk to them tonight."

Remus stroked the back of Sirius' neck. "You do that. And then... you can come back here and let me 'handle' you, as you suggested."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anthimaeria, at the request of strigoia, who suggested Remus/Sirius, prompt to be the first song I heard on the car radio; since I don't listen to the radio, I did an iTunes shuffle instead, and the top song in the order was Chuck Mangione, "B'Bye." This was somewhat of a tangential take on that title.


End file.
